Houndoom
| border = | name='Houndoom'| jname=(ヘルガー Hellgar)| image=Houndoom.png| ndex=229| evofrom=Houndour| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= HOWN-doom | hp=75| atk=90| def=50| satk=110| sdef=80| spd=95| total=500| species=Dark Dog Pokémon| type= / | height=4'07″| weight=77.2 lbs| ability=Flash Fire Early Bird| color=Black| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Houndoom (ヘルガー Hellgar) is a / -type Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Houndour. Houndour will evolve into this Pokémon starting at level 24. Appearance Houndoom are a canine-like Pokémon, with a similar appearance to its pre-evolved form Houndour. Largely black, Houndoom have a brown underbelly and muzzle. Around each of its ankles are two sets of bone-like bands. On its back are rib-like structures, appearing like an exoskeleton, that lead up to its neck. In between the two ends of the bone on its neck is a small skull emblem. Instead of having visible ears near the top of its head, Houndoom have large curled horns. Another notable feature is the long, skinny tail which ends in an arrow point. Special Abilities Houndoom have the abilities Flash Fire or Early Bird. Flash Fire will power up any of its Fire-type moves if it is hit with a Fire-type move, and Early Bird will cause a quick awakening from Sleep status. In Game Locations |goldsilver=Evolve Houndour |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Houndour |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Houndour |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 214 and Route 215 via PokéRadar (Pearl only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Evolve Houndour |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Houndour (Black only) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | name=Houndoom| gold=If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away.| silver=Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests.| crystal=The pungent-smelling flame that shoots from its mouth results from toxins burning in its body.| ruby=In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves.| sapphire=In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves.| emerald=In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply back serves a leadership role. They choose their leader by fighting among themselves.| firered=Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests.| leafgreen=If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away.| diamond=Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper.| pearl=Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper.| platinum=The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever.| heartgold=If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away.| soulsilver=Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests.| black=The flames it breathes when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever.| white=The flames it breathes when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. }} Trivia *No other Pokémon share the same type combination as Houndoom and its pre-evolution Houndour. *Despite having a pair of horns, it cannot learn Horn attack or Horn drill. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base Special Attack stat is greater than 100